You Drive Me Crazy
by AkaBaka-chan
Summary: Ruka Nogi is being chased by rabid fan girls and the only one who can save the day is a certain Blackmail Queen. A Rukaru Oneshot with a little NatsumeXMikan and KokoXSumire on the side.


You Drive Me Crazy

Disclaimer: Everyone knows what this means right. I don't own Gakuen Alice, simple as that.

* They're all 16 here BTW...  
Tell me if the POV's are hard to  
follow, I'm experimenting.

Ruka was currently facing a really bad predicament. It was something he couldn't handle despite being Ruka Nogi.

He was being chased by a horde of bunny boy fan girls.

He should've been used to this already... if it weren't for the man he called his best friend, Natsume Hyuuga.

Yes, ever since he fell in love with Ruka's first love and started dating said crush, the Ruka fans had multiplied tenfold. All the flame caster's fans were all now Ruka fans, how terrific.

Ruka ran like a mad man leaving a cloud of dust behind him. He was technically running a marathon. He couldn't get caught, not again.

Earlier, when Ruka woke up, he was most certainly not in his room. In fact, he was tied up in a fan clubroom and being stripped to just his boxers. Yes, his fans went to such lengths. So as of now, he was running in the dormitory corridors in just his boxers while his fans ran after him. They were all dying to get rid of his last piece of clothing. Something Ruka would never allow.

Ruka quickly rounded a corner only to be snagged and vigorously pulled into an unknown three-star Alice room. Ruka fell as he was tugged, lying flat on his face before he heard the door behind him silently click. Then he backed up until he was leaning against the door anxiously and out of breath.

"So... how much do I owe you this time, Imai?" Ruka huffed as he glared at the ice queen.

"Ah, so you do know that I would never let this down." Hotaru replied emotionlessly as she stared down at him.

"Ugh... Just state your price!" Ruka said impatiently.

"Umm, sure. Get dressed first." Hotaru said with a raised eyebrow. Then she went towards a cabinet and grabbed some clothes. "Here, wear these."

"Thanks?" Ruka said cautiously. "What are you doing with my clothes?"

"This is the seventh time I saved you. I just anticipated it would happen again so I prepared some clothes should I catch you with none." Hotaru stated.

"Oh..." Ruka replied as he grabbed the clothes. But then he pondered as to how she acquired them.

"Oh and I want two pairs of boxers this time." Hotaru said with an evil glint in her eyes.

"What! Why not ask for another shirt Imai? I thought those sold for three hundred rabbits per shirt?"

"Yes, but your boxers would land me five thousand." Hotaru stated with an evil smirk.

Ruka just shook his head. "When will you ever stop?" he smirked at her causing Hotaru to jerk slightly in surprised before quickly turning around to continue her invention. "Can you get dressed now?"

"Oh! Sorry." he said suddenly surprised as he stood up and faces the door to change not knowing that the Ice Queen was secretly stealing glances at him.

―――――

Damn, why did he have to always be saved when he was nearly stark naked. It wasn't right. But it was more of, why did she save him in such a condition in the first place? Why did he look good without a shirt? Hotaru knew he was toned but she never anticipated him to be a little more than that. Add a smirk to a sexy man and you have a beet red Hotaru.

Midway through Hotaru's thoughts, she began to blush furiously. The Ice Queen, The Blackmailer and the coldest person in school was sitting in a room with her blackmail victim and all she could think of was how sexy he looked without a shirt. What was wrong with her. She couldn't think that, could she?

She was getting too distracted.

Hotaru scowled. "Nogi, I'm gonna take a quick shower so don't you dare peek!" Hotaru threatened as she stood up from her comfy chair and approached her personal bathroom.

"Roger that." Ruka flatly stated as he saluted her before quickly putting his shirt on and sitting on her soft and squishy bed.

Hotaru slammed the bathroom door, locked it then began her hot shower.

―――――

Ruka was a gentleman. He'd never peek. So all he did to waste time was to explore the room of Hotaru Imai. Yeah, very gentlemanly.

He stood up from her bed and approached the book shelf. He quickly scanned the shelf only to find it to be filled with science books. He quickly grimaced before randomly grabbing the only book comprehendible to the ordinary. But the moment he grabbed it he dropped a few books with it.

"Crap!" he said.

As he picked up a book and attempted to place it back on the shelf he saw that there were books behind the first layer of science books. He looked at it with curiosity before grabbing one of the books behind.

The moment he grabbed, Ruka's eyes widened. So, Imai had these in her room huh?

In his hand was a romantic novel. Something almost everybody in school deemed to be non existent in Hotaru's room. And to add fuel to the fire, it was semi-erotic. Hotaru Imai, engaging into a little 'pleasure' reading. That would make one hell of a scandal and good blackmail material on Ruka's part.

Ruka quickly placed the book back only to find that Hotaru's collection was vast. She had a real bunch of erotic novels and some Kinky Boys Love. Hotaru Imai had all these dirty stuff on her shelf. Something Ruka inwardly laughed at. Oh well, he got more than what he expected.

He took out his phone and quickly snapped a few shots before hastily grabbing the pile of books on the floor and returned them in perfect order.

He decided to peek outside only to find that his obsessed fan girls were like the freaking military. The good thing was that they knew better than to look in Ice Queen's room.

He silently closed the door and sat on her bed once more. They had the same three-stars. How come her bed was better than his? He pondered a bit more before completely lying on the bed.

It was so soft and comfy. It was technically tempting him to fall asleep then and there. Though that was something he should never do. Or maybe? Or not... He just knew he was sleepy! But that was plain wrong. You don't sleep in a woman's bed. Unless you... you...

Ruka flushed almost immediately.

He slapped himself and told himself to get a grip. Though that only kept him away from his thought for only a short period of time. Which was precisely ten seconds. Now he was getting bad thoughts and he was slowly giving in to his urge to fall asleep.

Moments later, he did get lulled to slumber.

―――――

Hotaru stepped out of her bathroom smelling like fresh vanilla. It was one of the only scents in the world that she did not find repulsive.

Her hair was still somewhat wet and her skin literally glowed. Her amethyst eyes were a little hazy due to the lateness of the hour but she could care less about her sleepiness.

In the corner of her eye, she noticed Ruka on her bed. Hotaru quickly frowned.

"Nogi, get off my bed!" she growled. Irritated as you can plainly see. But she heard no response.

Is he asleep?

Yes, her brain instantly answered her. He most definitely is. How can one not miss his cute snoring.

"..."

Wait! Did she just think that Ruka Nogi's snoring was cute? No, why would she think that! He sounded hideous. He sounded like a camel giving birth, something she imagined to be quite horrible.

She walked a few steps towards the sleeping blond.

She had to admit, he's cute when he sleeps. And as much as she liked to keep it this way, she needed a bed to sleep on. So she began to wake him up.

The moment she touched his shoulder, Ruka suddenly woke up and screamed 'Hotaru!' as he jerked upward till he was sitting. His eyes were bloodshot, his pulse was raising and he was covered in cold sweat. He was shaking. Shuddering hard.

Hotaru actually felt scared.

"R- Ruka?" she croaked.

Then he sharply turned his head toward her. "H-Hotaru... I..."

Then Hotaru twitched with realization. They just automatically went to first name basis. Weird...

"H-Hotaru. You're a-alright." he said as he stared at her with fright.

"Of course I am, why wouldn't I be?" Hotaru said with crossed arms and a raise eyebrow.

"Oh! It's nothing... Just a dream. A horrible dream..." he said as he stared at his shaking hands.

"What dream? Nogi." she said, emphasizing on the Nogi. Which meant they were back to last name basis.

"Actually, I might sound crazy. But, it was a dream where we were in an empty white room and there were no windows or doors. When I looked around, I found you lying on the floor. Bleeding! You had wounds all over your body and the blood didn't stop. Your eyes were fading and your heartbeat grew faint. Then you stopped breathing. I wanted to go to you but I couldn't move. I was scared, that you'd have died... " he said. He said it all too fast, it was as if something bad was going to happen and he had to say it at that exact moment.

"R-ru- I mean Nogi, that's kinda stupid." Hotaru said trying to hide her fear.

"Yeah I know." he said as he looked at away from Hotaru.

"Look, just forget about it. Besides, I'm Hotaru Imai." she smirked at him.

She saw him loosen up. Thank goodness then.

―――――

Ruka felt reassured. Her smile helped even though it was a sarcastic smirk. A smile is still a smile whether it was forced, a grin or a smirk.

"Alright then, I should be taking my leave." Ruka stated as he stood from the bed.

When he said that, Hotaru sharply turned her head towards Ruka.

"Nogi! Wait! Your fangirls are still on the loose!" she said in a loud tone as she grabbed his wrist.

Ruka was knocked of balance by the Hotaru's sudden movement. Instead of taking another step, he tripped along with Hotaru who still held his wrist.

A big thump resounded in the room.

Ruka fell on the floor hard. The good news was that he landed on all fours. The bad news was that Hotaru was below him and she managed to hit her head hard. Her eyes were closed.

When Ruka was about to call out for her but he stopped. He stopped the moment he saw those amethyst eyes. He always noticed them but they were really special up close.

Now they were real close to each other. To the extent of feeling the other's breath. The closeness only caused each of them to go red.

―――――

Hotaru felt really hot in the face. She was absolutely flustered. All kinds of images were running non stop in her head and her heart would not stop beating so rapidly fast. It was the first time she had been this close to guy. Or rather, maybe it was because we are talking about Ruka Nogi here.

Hotaru was panicking. She found herself paralyzed. Especially when Ruka impulsively began to lower his head closer to hers.

Hotaru didn't know what to do for the first time.

She was about to brace herself until she heard the door slammed open.

Bothe she and Ruka looked reflexively at the door. It was Sumire. Ruka Nogi fan club president.

"Imai-San! I was wondering if you have seen Ruka-sama!" she said before looking down at the scene before her.

Sumire flushed red before dropping the Ruka camera on the floor and instantly slamming the door shut.

"Quick! under the bed damn it!" Hotaru hissed as she pushed Ruka off of her and under the bed. She then quickly stood up, fixed herself and sat on her chair. Then she caught sight of the camera on the floor.

"Maybe it caught a picture..." she muttered to herself.

"Nah, impossible..." she shrugged off as she resumed working on her invention in a fake manner.

And as Hotaru anticipated, Sumire returned by slamming her door open once more.

Sumire looked shocked. "Yeah, it must just my imagination..." she mumbled to herself.

"What do you want?" Hotaru stated.

"Since you blackmail him, you must know where he is right?"

"I'm busy, I have no time to blackmail him..." she replied.

"I see... Oh, I must've dropped my camera. I'll just get it and go." Sumire said with a fake smile.

"Whatever."

Then Sumire grabbed her camera on the floor and left promptly.

The moment the door closed both Ruka and Hotaru let out a sigh of relief.

"Damn, that woman's annoying." Ruka let out as he rolled out from under the bed.

"Damn straight." Hotaru replied.

"Yeah, when can I go?" he asked.

"If you want, you can stay for tonight but you have to wake up early. Or perhaps you would prefer to go undercover and sneak all the way back to your room?" she offered.

"I don't think I have a choice." he chuckled. "Do you have an extra futon?"

"It's in the cabinet over there." she said as she pointed to a cabinet.

"Thanks, you've been awfully nice today that it's scary. But I appreciate it." he smiled nervously as he tried to avoid eye contact with her.

"Just as long as you repay me tenfold." she smirked while hiding her blush. Though she struggled just to get what happened earlier out of her head.

"I'll go to bed, it's pretty late." he said as he slipped under the covers of the futon.

"Oyasumi..." Hotaru mumbled.

Ruka smiled warmly. "Oyasumi."

―――――

The next day, Ruka was woken up particularly early.

"Hey Nogi, get up it's four o' clock in the morning and you need to get back to your room." Hotaru said as she threw a pillow at him. Then she glared.

Ruka groaned. "Yeah yeah..." then he stood up. He stretched for a bit.

He began to roll up the futon while yawning periodically. He placed it back to where it belonged and went towards the door.

"See you later... Hotaru..." then he left.

―――――

Hotaru went a little red at that last bit.

She mentally yawned and continued to sleep. But as she began to sleep, she began to dream of a certain blond.

Later on, she woke up and proceeded to her morning routine before class.

Eventually, she was finally dressed. She grabbed her back and began to leave for the classroom building.

As she stepped out, she breathed in deeply. She walked through the hallway and opened a huge door. She went down one flight of stairs and went out the dorm's main door.

She walked across the busy street and after some time, finally arrived at her destination.

"Ohayo! Hotaru!" a perky girl with hazel hair and matching hazel eyes greeted.

Hotaru brought out her trusty friend...

BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA

"Oww! What was that for Hotaru!"

"Baka, its to early Mikan..." then she glared at the raven haired man with crimson eyes beside her. "She's your girlfriend, control her." then she put the Baka Gun away.

"If you can't get her to behave, what chance do I have of taming her." he said sarcastically.

Hotaru sighed before she saw the commotion in the middle of the class.

"What's that about." a familiar blond said as he entered the classroom.

"Oh Ruka-pyon! Actually it's ab-" Mikan said before being stopped by Natsume.

"It's actually about you, Ruka. Imai as well..." Natsume stated.

"Really why is that?" Ruka said.

Just as Ruka said that. The entire class turned towards the group.

Unless Hotaru was mistaken, she could've sworn she saw majority of the females glare at her.

Then through the crowd, Sumire pushed through holding a photograph. "What is this Imai!" she asked demandingly.

Hotaru inwardly sweared, so the camera did take a photo.

"T-that's a-an accident." Ruka jumped in."

Sumire glared. "Alright then, what were you doing in Imai-San's room?"

"That's none of your business..." Ruka replied coldly.

Hotaru then faced Ruka.

"Nogi, just tell the fan girls you don't like them stripping you." Hotaru said fed up. She didn't want to go through the trouble and she felt lazy. She wanted to go back to boring class and avoid the hassle.

"W-what! That's weird!" he quickly retorted

"Oh, and me saving you from the fans for the seventh time in just your underwear isn't?" Hotaru raised an eyebrow as the class was engaged in their conversation.

"That's an emergency! Besides, I'll pay you back tenfold."

"Man, you are such a girl Nogi. Can't believe you have no guts." Hotaru said smirking while shaking her head in false disappointment.

"G-girl! You're the one who's not feminine!" he snorted.

"Yet I do not retain any male characteristics..."

"Yeah well..." he said nervously.

"See, can't even win against me." she said arrogantly.

"Of course I can, who was the one who nearly screamed at me for going out in a danger zone."

"I-I didn't scream. I was merely telling you that your fans were still out there..." she said, stuttering a bit.

"Yeah, and you grabbed my wrist for that?" he said as he pointed to his right wrist which carried a small bruise.

"Hey, I was trying to save you!" she retorted.

"Umm sure you did." he said smugly.

"Hey! Who's the one who pinned me down!" she said pointing an accusing finger towards him.

"That was an accident caused by you." he said as angrily crossed his arms.

"Yet you were on top."

"H-hey! I'm not the one who reads trashy love novels and keeps them behind my science books."

"W-where did you find that!" she said as she placed her hand on the handle of her Baka Gun.

"That's for me to know and for you to find out."

"Well, who's the one goes to visit animals intimately in their pajamas."

"Hey, how do you know that ! And we are not intimate!"

"Ah, so you admit to your crimes..." Hotaru smirked.

"Like hell I will, besides, I'm sick of all your blackmailing..."

"And I'm sick of you... I'm tired of waiting..." Hotaru mumbled quietly. Unfortunately, only Ruka caught on.

"Wh-what?"

"Damn, your dense..."

"I don't understand."

"Excuse me, it seems I left my invention number fifty six back at the dorm..."

"Hotaru! W-wait up! Don't leave me hanging... I..." he said as he grabbed her wrist pulling her back.

"Ruka! What do yo think you-" Hotaru shouted before she was interrupted.

Before Hotaru noticed, she felt something warm and somewhat dry directly on her lips. It took her five seconds for the realization to hit her.

Ruka Nogi was kissing her.

Of course Hotaru was happy. She had loved him for the past five years. And here he was, kissing her. Kissing her lovingly.

Then they broke apart.

It took a few seconds before Hotaru could say anything. She couldn't just openly admit that she liked him, that would be embarrassing..

Her eyebrows furrowed.

"R-Ruka y-you!" Hotaru said as she covered her mouth with her hands.  
"That was my first kiss you jerk!"

"Hey it was mine too!" he said blushing madly.

Hotaru had a thought.

"Then I'll just steal your second then goddamit!" she said as she grabbed his neck and mashed her lips against his. He quickly responded before breaking the kiss himself.

Ruka smirked. "Then I'll take your third." as he leaned down towards her.

Their lips met into a strangely sweet kiss. This one lasted a bit longer. It was short because Sumire interrupted.

"H-hey! Dont just make out when I'm talking to you!"

"Who cares you annoying dog cat crap." Ruka said as he glared at her before he resumed kissing Hotaru.

Sumire ran away.

"Who knew Hotaru was so forceful." Mikan commented from the side away from the crowd.

"And who knew Ruka had the guts." Natsume added.

"We didn't need to do a lot after all." Mikan smiled towards him.

Natsume blushed then leaned down to give Mikan a quick kiss. "Now we're even."

"That's so cute Natsume. I made you blush." Mikan teased as she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Cheek only?" Natsume smirked.

"I'll make it up to you later Natsume." Mikan smiled.

"So what happens now?" Koko asked though he already knew. Then Koko sighed. "Sumire... What about me?..."

"Now Ruka's with Imai-san, I have tons of time for you." Sumire replied.

"Oh really? Great acting by the way." Koko said as he hugged Sumire from behind and snagged a kiss on the cheek.

"Natsume and Mikan planned it all. Though if it didn't work, they would handle the rest." Sumire replied. "On the bright side, since the entire class is down there witnessing a make out session, we couples have some alone time here at the back."

Then somewhere behind the crowd was Nonoko. "Annoying lovey dovey couples." she mumbled.

Then the fans started an uproar.

Ruka put his arm around Hotaru amidst the turmoil. "You drive me crazy you know?"

Then Hotaru leaned up and took his lips once more. "I have your fourth now.

"Congratulations then, girlfriend."

"I'll still blackmail you by the way, boyfriend."

"What!"

"Aww, come on Ruka, I love you so it's fine." she smiled.

"And because I love you, I have to put up with you and your blackmailing." he smirked.

"You got that right."

―OWARI―

By: AkaBaka-chan

Konnichiwa! It's my first time writing a Rukaru fanfic. But I've always wanted to!

I resisted the urge to use Japanese just to be easy on those who don't understand a little but...

I gave in to my urge anyway. But I restricted myself. So I only used:

Oyasumi- good night informally  
Ohayo- good morning informally  
Owari- end  
Futon- quilted Japanese matters laid out on the floor.

I put that up there just in case.  
I'm not saying that some readers are Japanese dummies okay! No offenses! Yes offense is in plural. Not a typo.

Yeah, coffee and candy are bad combinations... Sugar/caffeine rush.

HYPER HYPER HYPER HYPER HYPER

Hai! AkaBaka-chan signing off!

Ja ne!


End file.
